Second Chance
by SiennaS
Summary: For eleven years Aliana has lived with the decision she made and the regret that came with it. When she makes the decision to try and make things right, will she be given a Second chance or is it really too late? Seth Rollins/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I know this theme has already been done to death on here, but the Extreme Rules match Sunday night sparked the idea and I wanted to see it through regardless. So this is my interpretation of the love lost/love found theme. WARNING: Pollyanna/Marysue type story, so if you don't like those kind of stories, please move on and don't read. I don't need to be told you hate my character because you think she'd a Pollyanna. I'm a romance writer, so yes, that's the way I write. Thank you._

* * *

Aliana Ludwig weaved through the crowd to her seat, eased down and blew out a long breath. When she'd first made the decision to come to Extreme Rules, it seemed like such a long time away. Now, as stared down at the ring she couldn't quite believe she was here. Aliana glanced at her ticket, then down at her Shield shirt, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She could do this. She needed to do this. No matter how it played out, she needed to finally face her ghosts of the past.

"I can't believe this. Why, Aliana?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at him. How could she possibly make him understand that she didn't have a choice "I'm sorry, Colby."

"You're sorry?" He shouted "You're sorry? You're leaving and all you can say is you're sorry?" The pain expression he wore only made her cry harder.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in Davenport, marry him, and grow old together. He was her life, her first love and the only person in the world who truly understood her.

"_You don't understand. I don't have a choice." She would have given anything to be able to find the strength to say no to her father, but once he made up his mind about something…_

"Yes, Aliana, you do." He took her hands and squeezed. "Please, baby. Just tell him no."

Just the idea of standing up to her father made Aliana's stomach churn in fear. "I-I…" Closing her eyes she pulled away. "I can't," she finally said after a moment. God, it killed her that when it came to her father, she had no spine, but she couldn't stand up to him. Not when he would use her and Colby's love to bury him.

When she opened her eyes, she note how his pained expression was now one of resolve. He raked a hand through his short hair. "Fine," he said, his voice hoarse. "Let that man run your life, but know this…" He reached out and cupped her face. "I'm always going to love you."

Aliana opened her eyes only to find her vision blurry. When in the world had she started crying and why after nearly eleven years apart, did he still have that effect on her? He was, after all, no longer Colby Lopez, but Seth Rollins, a fictitious persona inside a body she no longer recognized. Still, deep in her heart, where it really counted, she knew the truth. She still loved him and she needed him to know the truth. Settling back in her seat, she wiped her tears away and prepared for the show to start.

Maybe this was a bad idea. After all, she'd been the one to walk away all those years ago. Could she really expect for him to have meant what he said about loving her? For all she knew he'd long since moved on and had a girlfriend. Even if he didn't, she could easily walk away and leave him to his life. No harm no foul, right? After all, what good would it do to re-open old wounds?

Of course, there was always the possibility, even with the backstage pass she'd paid through the nose for, she wouldn't run into him. Which meant all her worrying would be for naught.

The house lights lowered and the titantron came to life. Aliana settled in to watch the first match and found herself more than a little amused by the Hornswaggle and El Torito's match. Next she he watched the triple threat match with only mild interest.

Later, when the Shield's music finally blared through the arena, her heart began to pound and she pushed up in her seat. He'd changed so much from the lanky teenager she'd given her virginity and her heart to all those years ago. Yet, somehow, the two toned hair and muscles only made him sexier. She could totally understand why woman fawned over him.

The match started and Aliana found herself sitting on the edge of her seat as Seth seemed to get pummeled in the ring. From the first day they'd met, she'd known of his love for wrestling. While she hadn't quite understood the sport, she did understand his passion. It was the same passion she'd had for dancing, until her father ruined it for her.

She still regretted leaving, but as she watched the tide inside the ring shift to the Shield's favor, she knew it had been the right decision even if the reasons were less than honorable. Leaving had definitely hurt them both, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would have become the star he was now, had she stayed.

Seth took a running dive through the ropes, only to have HHH side step him. He hit the barrier head first and dropped like a rock. A gasp tore from Aliana and she leaped to her feet straining to see. For years she'd followed his career and knew that many times moves were made to look much worse than what they were, but that move seemed scary real. For several long minutes he didn't move and she held her breath. _Please get up!_

Finally, he stirred and within seconds was on his feet and back inside the ring. A sigh of relief escaped her as she sank back into the seat. One thing was for sure, watching wrestling in person was way more intense than on television.

As the match continued, it grew more and more brutal in it's intensity. Seth, HHH, Dean and Orton worked their way through the crowd, coming closer to where Aliana sat. It wasn't long before they were mere feet away from her, pounding on one another just in front of the concourse entrance. Her heart pounded as she watched the men battle, then out of nowhere Seth leaped from the crowd, over the railing and down onto the men.

Aliana screamed as he impacted the men and went limp and she swore her heart stopped.

It wasn't until the Shield's music started that she realized Roman had pinned Batista in the ring and took the win for the team. The win did nothing to lessen her fear. She didn't turn to look. Instead, she kept her gaze trained on Seth and was more than a little relieved when Roman helped him to his feet.

Within minutes, they disappeared, through the tunnel and Aliana turned back to watch the other matches. Only, now she couldn't concentrate. Was Seth really okay? Would she even be able to find him when it was time to head back stage? If she did, would he remember her or worse yet, would he want to see her?

Before she knew it, the house lights came on and people began filing out. How in the hell had she daydreamed through the end of the show? Following the crowd, she headed to the main concourse, then broke away and walked toward the employee only door she was told to be at to gain access with her backstage pass.

She joined only a handful of other people who held passes like hers and within minutes the tiny group were led deep into the bowels of the building where they were broken down into two smaller groups and split between two fan liaisons.

"My name is Amy," the woman began. "I'll be your guide while you're backstage. We'll try to hit all the major points and meet as many stars as possible, but I have to ask, is there anyone in particular you three would like to meet?"

The man and his boy nodded. "Daniel Bryan," the man said and Amy smiled.

"I think we can make that happen." She turned to look at Aliana. "Who would you like to meet?"

This was her chance. "The Shield," she replied without hesitation.

Amy arched a brow, checked her clipboard and nodded. "All right, Aliana, I'll see what we can to do make that happen," she repeated.

Twenty minutes later, Aliana walked along the corridor with the man named Jarred and his son, Charlie and of course Amy, when a door to her right opened "Dude, I told you not to do anything stupid," the deep voice of Roman Reigns boomed. "Now look at you."

Aliana froze as Seth stepped through the door. "It's nothing," he replied as he glanced down at the bandage around his arm and elbow. "Besides, you saw the crowd's reaction."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "It was awesome, but as some point you're gonna get really hurt. Bro, you have to stop doing such high risk moves."

Seth opened his mouth to reply, spotted Aliana and closed it again as he studied her. She could almost hear her heart pounding in her ears as she waited. Did he recognize her?

"Guys," Amy began. "I'm glad we ran into you. I have a guest who wanted to meet you." She turned to Aliana. "Boys, I'd like for you to meet Aliana Ludwig."

Aliana held Seth's gaze and watched as his eyes widened with recognition. "Aliana?" he whispered.

"Hi, Colby," she replied as she gave him a tiny wave.

Dean glanced between them. "Dude? You know her?"

"Yeah," Seth replied without taking his eyes off her. "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth couldn't believe his eyes. After all these years she was here, standing in front of him again and it felt as if he were right back in the moment. It was as if those eleven long years hadn't actually happened. It the span of a moment a myriad of emotions pinged through him. Happiness, then anger, sadness and grief overloaded his system.

The need to touch her, to hold her in his arms again, swamped him and it was everything he could do to hold his composure.

"Dude," Roman's voice permeated the curtain of emotions clouding Seth's brain. "How do you know her?"

Without pulling his gaze from hers he replied. "She's my ex."

Dean pointed to her. "This is the Ali you're always telling us about?"

Seth nodded, then giving in to his desires, he reached out and took her hand in his. "You look amazing."

She gave him a small smile, one filled with trepidation and his heart cracked just a little. Why was she nervous? Couldn't she tell he was happy to see her? "So do you," she replied.

He returned her smile with one of his own. "I-I can't quite believe you're actually here." Not giving her the opportunity to protest, he took her other hand in his and pulled her into an embrace. At first she stiffened, but as he slid his hands around her, slowly she melted against him and eventually wrapped her arms around his neck, and burying her face against his chest.

With one hand on her lower back and the other tangled in her long, dark hair, he buried his face in her tresses and inhaled. Her scent, the lovely smell of sunflowers filled him, pulling flashes of memory to the surface and with it the residual pain. "God I missed you," he whispered.

Her body shook and he knew she was crying. Hadn't this been exactly the scene when she'd walked away all those years ago. "Shhh," he stroked a hand through her hair. "Please don't cry."

Dean's face appeared in front of Seth, a crease in his brow revealing his confusion. Instead of acknowledging Dean, Seth simply closed his eyes and held her. For several long minutes they stayed locked in the embrace, before Aliana slowly began to pull back. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she raked a knuckle beneath her eye, wiping away the tears. "I didn't think I'd be so emotional."

Not wanting to break contact, he smiled again and kept her hand in his. "Why wouldn't you be emotional? It was emotional for both of us when you left, so it only makes sense it would be that way now."

She smirked at his statement. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Seth glanced over to Amy. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, she's going to be staying with us."

Amy looked between Seth and Aliana, then gave a small nod as she motioned to Jarred and his son. "If you both with follow me, we'll see if we can track down Daniel Bryan."

Once Amy and the others were out of sight, Seth turned back to Aliana. For a moment he simply stared at her, still trying to make his mind believe she was really there.

"What?" she finally asked, breaking the spell.

"Nothing," he grinned. "I'm just in shock is all." He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss along her knuckles. "We have so much catching up to do."

"Not until you introduce her to your friends," Dean added. "Or has all the blood running to your dick made you forget about your best buds?"

Seth winced at Dean's crass suggestion. "Yo, dickhead. Do you think you could be a gentleman for ten fucking minutes?"

"Nope," Dean replied on a grin. "Now are you going to introduce us or do we have to do it ourselves?"

On a sigh, Seth turned her to face his brethren. "Ali this is Roman and that uncouth turd is Dean."

Dean sneered before he took Aliana's hand out of Seth's and kissed her knuckles. "Hello, beautiful. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ali visibly shivered and a wave of jealousy slammed into Seth, hard and fast, leaving him ready to pound his _friend_. Just what the fuck did Dean think he was doing? "Go work your sleazy charm on some willing ring rat," he spat as he snatched her hand back from Dean.

His outburst earned a raised eyebrow from his brother, but Dean otherwise remained silent.

"So," Roman began, breaking the tension between the men. "You're Seth's ex?"

Aliana nodded. "Colb-, I mean Seth and I grew up together and eventually we ended up as high school sweethearts."

"The way I hear it, you dumped him for some dancing career," Dean added as he folded his arms across his chest.

Almost instantly, a pink hue colored Ali's cheeks and she lowered her gaze before nodding. "Something like that," she murmured.

"Knock it off, Dean," Seth warned as he put a protective arm around Ali and pulled her against his chest. "That was a long time ago and I don't want to ruin this moment dredging up the past." He turned his gaze down to look at her. "You'll have to excuse Dean. There's no off switch for the filter between his mouth and brain."

"Dick," Dean murmured, then turned and walked away.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I'll handle Dean. Just be ready to head back to the hotel in thirty, okay?"

Seth nodded. "I'll be there." Of course at that very moment there was only one place he wanted to be and it wasn't sharing a hotel room with Dean and Roman. "How long can you stay?"

She gave him another small smile. "I live down outside of Philly now, so I was planning on driving back tonight if this didn't work out as I'd hoped.

"And now that it has?" Seth asked.

"My plans have changed." She lifted a hand and cupped his bearded chin. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

A half hour later, with Ali on his arm, Seth met Roman and Dean. "A slight change of plans," he announced, hoping Dean wouldn't give him grief about altering their routine. Coming from a bad childhood and virtually no parental guidance and no stability in his life. As an adult, Dean thrived on routine and had a tendency to wig out when something altered the status quo.

"What kind of change?" Dean narrowed his gaze.

"Since we're not leaving for Albany until morning, Ali is going to come back to the hotel with us, so we can catch up."

Dean smirked. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Don't start again," Seth warned.

"What?" Dean held out his hands in defense.

"You're being a dick again," Seth stated.

"I never stopped," Dean corrected. "Though, if you're going to give me shit because I'm the only one ballsy enough to state the obvious, then you can just find somewhere to screw her because I'm not going to give up the extra room to you."

Most of the time, Dean's brazen attitude didn't bother Seth, but in this situation he could all but feel the heat crawling up his neck. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about wanting to have her naked in bed, but it was simply too soon for such an act. Gathering his courage, he turned to face Aliana. "I'm really sorry about him. If you don't want to stay-"

"No," she cut him off. "I want to. I didn't go through all this trouble and expense trying to reach you, only to leave without spending any time with you."

Joy warmed through Seth and he smiled. "Okay. Then how about I ride with you back to the hotel and we'll meet Roman and Dean there."

She returned his smile. "Sounds good to me."

With a quick smile at Dean and Roman, Seth picked up his bag, turned on his heel and headed for the exit. "We'll see you back at the hotel," he called over his shoulder.

Now he could only hope the boys would get stuck in traffic and he could have a little 'alone time' with Ali before they arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nerves fluttered in Aliana's stomach, like a mass of butterflies trying to take flight. She still couldn't quite believe the plan she'd so carefully thought through actually worked. Seth slid the key card in the slot, the light turned green and he pushed open the door and motioned for her to enter. She stepped through, and paused as surprise rolled through her. "Wow." I half expected you three to be sharing one tiny room."

Seth smiled a he dumped his bag on the floor. "When we were first called up we used to, but it didn't take log for us to get sick of each other. He set the key card on the table. "As you saw, Roman is a big guy and really has to have a bed to himself. Which left Dean and I sharing."

Ali tried to picture Seth sleeping with another guy and shook her head. "I'm guessing that didn't go over well?"

Seth chuckled. "That's an understatement. I'm a restless sleeper and Dean snores like a freight train, so it didn't take long before we were ready to kill each other."

Ali looked around the suite. "So because Dean snores he gets the room with the single bed and you and Roman share the room with the doubles?"

Seth grinned and took her hand in his. "Still just a sharp as always."

She returned his smile. "And you're still just as handsome."

Something flared in his eyes and before she knew it, he'd pulled her against him. She could feel the beating of his heart beneath her palm and realize her own matched his rhythm. Slowly she lifted her gaze and found him staring down at her. "I missed you, boo."

Before she could reply, his mouth came down over hers. For an instant, shock had her stiffening, then she yielded. Her mouth opened, granting him access, and her body softened, molding against him. A low groan tore from him as took the kiss deeper, probing, taking, giving until her head swam sensations and her body lit with long dormant need. She lifted a hand, tangled it through his two-tone hair and lost herself.

The moment was one she'd spent years dreamingo about, wishing, hoping and now it was actually happening.

The sound of voices outside the room had them reluctantly pulling apart. "Damn," Seth murmured as he stared at her. "I was hoping they'd get caught in traffic."

She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again when the door opened. Dean and Roman practically tumbled into the room, dropping bags and talking loudly. "I need to take a piss," Dean said and she felt Seth stiffen.

"Dude, there's a lady in the room," Seth scolded.

"Oh, right. I forgot," Dean said. "So I guess I shouldn't say anything about needing to shit too?"

Seth groaned. "Fuck, Dean. Really?"

He chuckled then disappeared into what would be his bathroom.

Roman shook his head as he eased down onto the couch. "You know how he is. So why are you even trying?"

"Because." Seth looked at Ali then over to Roman. "Well, I-"

"If she dated you." Roman pointed at Seth. "Then I'm sure she's heard stuff just as bad out of your mouth."

Ali arched a brow. Actually, she had. When they were younger he'd never been concerned about his behavior, or those of his friends. Oh the things she'd heard back then. A small smile tipped her lips.

"What are you grinning about?" Seth asked.

"Roman is right," she replied and turned to look up at him. Damn, she hadn't remembered him being that much taller than her. "When we were younger, you did have a mouth on you."

She watched as his face slowly turned red, then he cleared his throat. "I'm more mature than I was back then," he finally said.

Roman smirked. "Right, mature."

"Fuck you, Reigns," Seth retorted, then paled, and Ali giggled.

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Stop trying to put on a front, Colby. I don't need or want you making your friends act in a way they wouldn't normally. I don't want you doing it either."

After a moment he signed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just thought...aw hell, I don't know what I thought."

"You know what I think?" Roman asked.

"What?"

"You need to get out of your ring gear and get a shower."

Seth glanced down and winced. "Shit. I forgot." He looked between Roman and Ali. "I trust you with her," he finally said. "But please keep Dean on a short leash while I'm in the shower."

Roman grinned. "Done. Now go." He waved Seth away.

Seth turned his attention back to Ali. "I'll be out in a few, okay?"

His concern for her warmed her heart. She was sure if Colby considered these two men friends, that she was perfectly safe. "Take your time," she replied, then pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

On a nod, Seth disappeared into the other bedroom and closed the door. Ali turned back, sank down into the closest chair and looked at Roman. "So?"

He smiled. "So, tell me about yourself."

She shifted, tucked her legs up in the chair and leaned against the arm. "Where should I start?"

"How about at the beginning?" Roman said. "How did you and Seth meet?"

She thought back to when she was eight and her first day of class in a new school. Sad and frightened she'd been seated directly behind a lanky boy who looked to be nothing but trouble. Strange how that boy would become her best friend and eventually her love her. "When I was eight, my dad and I moved to Davenport to live with my Grandma. My mom had passes away after a lengthy battle with cancer and my dad lost his job when he started drinking."

She could still remember how it broke her heart to hear him cry himself to sleep at night. "Anyway, Colby was in my class and since my last name directly followed his, we ended up sitting together a lot. Eventually, we became friends."

Roman's mouth thinned. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Ali. No little girl should lose her mother at such a young age."

Ali nodded. "You're right, but Grandma did a great job of stepping in. It took a couple of years, but dad eventually got himself together and found a job working at an insurance agency and that's how we lived for years. Him going to work, me going to school and Grandma taking care of the house. Seth became such a part of my life he was like an extension of my body. I just felt incomplete when he wasn't around.."

"So what made you leave?"

She let her gaze drift to the window and the darkness beyond. Sometimes she could identify so easily with the darkness and what it represented. For years she'd felt as if she'd been walking through perpetual darkness in her life. "The one thing I did well was dance. I danced so well, that I won all the local competitions and earned entry to one of the top dance academys in the country."

"You sound as if that hadn't been a good thing," Roman observed.

She shook her head and smiled. "I was just sad at leaving Seth, but dad made sure I went. He saw me as his meal ticket out of Davenport."

Before Roman could prod deeper Dean appeared. "I guess I feel better." He paused. "Where's Seth?"

"Shower," Roman and Ali said in unison.

Dean grinned. "He left you alone?"

"Down boy," Roman warned. "Seth will beat you within an inch of your life if you try anything."

Dean sniffed. "Please. I've held my own with Seth on more than one occasion. With his bum arm, I doubt he could touch me."

"Really," Seth's voice drifted over Ali's shoulder. Oh Shit! She turned to face Seth and her heart damn near stopped as a wave of lust slammed into her with such force she was grateful to be sitting down. Seth stood in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his damn waist. His wet hair hung loosely over his shoulders allowing tiny driplets to bead along his skin. O..M...G... With the body of an Adonis, the man was a far cry from the lanky teenager she remembered.

"Thought you were in the shower," Dean replied.

"I was." Seth pointed across the room. "I forgot my bag."

And Ali forgot to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Mother's Day everyone. My present (and birthday present as it's also today) is a day to myself to write and do whatever I want. Hopefully that means I'll get another Dean chapter done for Rekindled Affection too. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are you still dancing?" Seth asked as, now dressed in t-shirt and shorts, he eased onto the couch.

Ali watched him and winced when for a split second, he grimmaced. "Are you all right?"

Seth nodded. "Just sore. Some matches are more intense than others. When we start playing with the big boys in the industry the matches get...well..."

"Your story line is with management. It doesn't get much more intense than that," Ali offered.

Roman nodded. "Tell us about it. I'm pretty sure we're going to be sore for the next few weeks."

She really didn't understand the appeal of what they did, or how being sore and injured could make them so happy. Yet they really did appear just that. "For the record, I think you guys are crazy."

Dean grinned. "Sweetheart, you gotta be a little crazy in order to be in this business."

Seth smirked. "This coming from the man Michael Cole has named the Lunatic Fringe of The Shield."

Dean's smile widened. "I take that title very seriously. After all, I have a reputation to uphold."

Everyone chuckled before Seth turned his attention back to Ali. "So you didn't answer my question, boo. Are you still dancing?"

Ali lowered her gaze as she shook her head. It had been dancing that ultimately pulled her away from him and she wasn't even involved in it now. "No. I stopped about five years ago." Tears welled and she fought them back as varying emotions vied within her for control. Sadness, regret, grief, heartache all dueled for dominance as she thought back on her life.

A finger curled beneath her chin forcing her to lift her head. Slowly, she looked up into the most beautiful chocolate gaze. _When had he moved next to her?_ "What happened?" he whispered and her heart nearly broke. How could he be this caring, this considerate when she'd walked out on him?

"I..I blew out my knee," she finally said on a shaky breath. "I had surgery and went through physical therapy, but I just couldn't do the moves anymore." Now the tears did come and she was powerless to stop them.

"Awe hell," Seth muttered and pulled her against him. "I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry, boo. I always hated it when you cried."

"I'm sorry," she finally said after gaining some composure. "I don't know why I'm so upset. When it happened I was actually kinda relieved."

"Why would you be relieved to have your career end?" Roman asked. "Didn't you love what you were doing?"

"I-I did love to dance, but..." her sentence trailed off as she thought about her father.

"Her dad pushed her into it," Seth said, and she noted the bitterness in his tone. Yes, he had a right to be bitter and angry. He had a right to hate her for for what she'd done, yet here he was holding her as if the last decade hadn't happened.

"An overly controlling parent?" Dean arched a brow. "That must just as bad as having parents who didn't gave a damn."

Ali stared at him as she considered his words. Keeping up with Colby and his career, she'd read the back story on Dean Ambrose, knew of his dodgy past, but had considered it as probably nothing more than fiction made up to help promote his character. Could it be that Jonathan Good had really lived the life written about Dean Ambrose? If he truly came from an abusive background, then she could understand a bit more of why he acted the way he did.

"You have no idea," Seth's voice cut through her thoughts. "Somehow the bastard got it stuck in his head that if she became a professional dancer she'd make lots of money and he'd be rich." She felt his arm tighten around her and too emotionally drained to fight, she placed a hand on his chest and sank deeper into his embrace as he continued. "He'd have her up at five every morning for exercise and then running through her dance routine before school. The fucker monitored every piece of food she ate, every move she made."

Ali closed her eyes and let the long buried memories surface. _Aliana get down here. It's time for you morning run. Ali, you gained three pounds this week. What were you eating that you weren't supposed to? Ali, I told you to leave that damn boy alone. You have homework and lessons to complete you don't have time to be messing with boys._

"She had to sneak out at night in order for us to be together," Seth went on. "On those rare occasions when he'd catch her, he'd beat her."

At his statement, shock ricocheted through her and Ali pushed up to stare at him. How did he know? She'd never told him about the beatings. "How?"

"I saw the bruises and the welts," he replied and she noted how his look turned cold. "You tried to hide them, but I saw and I really wanted to kill the bastard for hurting you."

"I-" She blinked as his words sank in. "I never thought you knew."

"Well I did," he corrected. "That was part of why I wanted you to run away with me. Why I wanted you to just leave him." His lips thinned and she could feel his anger slowly building.

"I was seventeen, Seth. He was still my guardian and for all his faults I still loved him. I couldn't just leave."

"The man beat you, Aliana!" His words burst through the room like a bomb, causing her to jump and pull away. In an instant he pushed to his feet and began to pace. "Watching you go, knowing what he was capable of... That was the hardest fucking thing I ever had to do in my life." From across the room he turned and glared at her. "Every day I was terrified that I'd wake up to find that he'd beaten you to death. You have no idea how relieved I was when I heard he'd dropped dead of a heart attack."

She desperately wanted to be offended and hurt by his statement, but in reality she understood. To this day she still felt guilty for being more relieved than saddened by her father's passing. While she loved him with all her heart, she'd come to realize long ago, that no matter what she did in her life, she'd never be able to make him proud of her or be able to live up to his standards. With him gone, the burden of having to achieve perfection lifted and she'd finally began to enjoy dancing again. Then the accident happened.

She must have looked stricken by his statement as his features once again turned soft and he closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry, boo. That's was wrong of me."

Allowing him to pull her back into a hug, she rested her head against his shoulder. "No. It's how you felt and you're not wrong for feeling that way. Hell, Colby, I didn't even cry when the police officer told me about his death. I didn't cry at the funeral or after. All I could think about was how now I was finally free."

She opened her eyes and spotted Dean still sitting in the chair across from them. The anguished look on his face told her more than words ever could. He'd suffered as a child and while his situation was obviously different than hers, he understood her pain. Shifting slightly, she spotted Roman. His face revealed sympathy and remorse. From what she knew about him, he came from a good home with lots of family and support. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't understand.

"Still," Seth began. "I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"Maybe not, but you only speak the truth." She pulled away and looked up at him. "I would never hold that against you."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." The she took his hand and lead him back to the couch. "I don't want to ruin what little time we have left tonight by crying."

He eased down next to her, took her hands in his. "Then stay the night."

"Colby," she started to protest only to have him cut her off.

"Please, Ali. We're not leaving for Albany until morning and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," Roman offered.

She glanced at Roman, then back to Seth. "I-um..."

"Please, Ali." The hint of desperation in his voice, combined with the pleading look in his eyes had her caving.

"I don't have a toothbrush or deodorant or any of that stuff."

"We can get a toothbrush from the front desk and the rest of the stuff in the morning from the drug store," he argued.

Ali stared blankly at him as her heart swelled and screamed for her to say yes. How could she possibly deny him such a simple request? "Okay, I'll stay the night."


End file.
